


Same Mistakes

by jaywalkermalu



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywalkermalu/pseuds/jaywalkermalu
Summary: 二十多年的前男友分不了手，究其原因，还是双方都没有男德。
Relationships: An Seungho | Tony/Jang Woohyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> 作者不知道自己脑子里在想什么。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十多年的前男友分不了手，究其原因，还是双方都没有男德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姑且算作663之间发生的事情。

Tony梦见一场婚礼，钟声敲响前拼尽全力望向自己的身边，始终看不见蕾丝面纱下新娘的脸。醒来时手心温热，被人紧紧攥住的感觉还在。

在哪里，是哪天，什么时候了，在干什么，他一概不愿去想，只是一动不动地躺着，徒劳握住双拳，想把自手心向指尖渐渐消散的感觉留住。

叹气声就是在这一刻落下的。

很微弱，几乎不可察觉，世界却像被这一声轻微的叹息吹开了大门，涌进来的是走廊上零碎的脚步、吹过窗棂的风、空调转动的扇叶，隔壁房间的谈话，滴答作响的时钟，和那人因站起来而带动的衣物窸窣。

是张佑赫，他认得他。站在走进来的护士后面，侧着脸没有看Tony，正在和别的什么人讲电话。

“他醒了”，张佑赫说，“好，是，好的。”

Tony看着张佑赫，等着他挂掉电话来和自己说话，仿佛在盖住的井里等待上帝的声音，解释他为什么在这里，他又为什么在这里，他们到底在干什么，他们又该干什么。

不管是什么，是谁，如果你能启发我，请启发我。Tony想。

护士退开后，张佑赫整个站在了Tony面前，脸有些浮肿，下巴上长出轻微的胡茬，面无表情，看起来并不想说话，只是盯着他。奇怪的是这种感觉并不陌生，也不尴尬，连同其他的一切，他和他的存在仿佛一个已经讲述了千百遍而烂熟在心的故事，所有的结束都理所当然，所有的展开都顺理成章。

“喝水？”张佑赫突然说。

他点头，于是水杯递到了面前。温热的水流浸润过喉咙，Tony方才迟疑地想起来一些前夜的片段，记忆的最后停留在练习室通明的灯光，躺下去的时候真的希望自己不要在醒过来，突然出现蹲在他旁边的张佑赫面容远不像现在这般淡定。他大声喊他的名字，问他怎么样了，拍他的脸。他架着他上了车，空调的暖风打在他脸上，就像突如其来的关心叫人无法招架。

“你昨天是不是骂我了。”Tony说。

“没有。”张佑赫矢口否认。

“你骂了，你还打我脸了。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“你还是别说话了。”张佑赫说。

“你就是打我脸了。”

张佑赫自己闭嘴了。

张佑赫一直呆到吃过午饭才走，陪着Tony出院的是结束了工作急急忙忙赶来的文熙俊。

“他又干什么了？”熙俊站在门口大声嚷嚷。张佑赫翻了个白眼，然后熙俊就全明白了。

他俩站在床边毫无顾忌地像签收快递一样交接Tony，离开的时候张佑赫连个招呼都没打。

“他下午有事，早和人约好的，推不掉。”熙俊坐在床上漫不经心地看托尼穿衣服。

“现在你们每个人都知道每个人在干什么了是吧？”Tony没好气地说。

“当然。”熙俊不留情面地说，“不然他怎么会这么巧绕个大圈去练习室，拯救喝得半死的你躺在地上。”

“我没喝得半死，我只喝了一点，我太累了。”Tony争辩道。

“哦，听起来区别真的很大。”

“他昨天还打我脸了。”Tony说。听他语气，他似乎还觉得自己很委屈。于是熙俊好气又好笑地说，“打得好。换我也打。正常人干不出来带酒进练习室。打完我就走，管你是死是活。”

“喂！”

过了一会儿，Tony又忍不住问，“他昨天到底来干嘛？”

熙俊看起来比他还要疑惑，“你不问他，你问我干什么？我怎么会知道？”

“你们不是都知道对方在干什么吗？”

“你没救了。”熙俊用一种瞪怎么也不能管束的胡闹小孩的眼神瞪着他，觉得他比jamjam还不如，“真的没救了”

“你们是不是——”

“我们不是！衣服穿好，我们走。”熙俊从床上跳下来，没好气地冲他吼。

等Tony再见到张佑赫，这次所有人都在。整整一晚上张佑赫都没和他说话，甚至远远地看他过来就有要绕着走开的意思，最后干脆绕着墙壁打转。中间在元和Tony两个人气喘吁吁地躺在地上要求休息，张佑赫和熙俊站在墙角说小话，过了一会儿KangTa非要挤进去参会，场面突然就变成张佑赫揪着他俩一顿好说，反复切摄像机给他俩揪动作变形。如此一来Tony就更没有理由往那边凑了，他巴不得这三个人赶紧出去开个房间切磋私聊，他就可以在这里躺个天荒地老，最好再喝点什么平复一下心情。正想着，身边一空，在元翻身起来健步冲向饮水补给，扔了一瓶给他，人却跑到那三人边上去了。

Tony认命地坐起来，一抬眼看见张佑赫正穿过人群从压低的帽檐下盯着他的一举一动，嘴里也没停下挤兑文熙俊。Tony示威似的用力拧瓶盖，却把水挤得到处都是，狼狈之下依稀看见张佑赫笑了，再想确认时张佑赫已经蹲在地上重新架好摄像机，催所有人赶紧训练不要偷懒。KangTa欢欣鼓舞地应了一声，熙俊抬腿作势要踢张佑赫的屁股。

散场时KangTa试探地问大家要不要喝一杯，在元说都行，熙俊想赶在jamjam睡觉前回去看一眼孩子，张佑赫直接了当地说不去。KangTa看起来太习惯张佑赫直来直去了，挥挥手没当回事，压根没想要再问问Tony什么意见。

一群人渐次下楼，均叫苦不迭小腿酸得抬不起来。张佑赫走站在Tony后边，突然没头没脑地冒出一句，“你什么时间有空？”

Tony站在楼梯上回身，张佑赫站在楼梯上方俯视他，又是那副不耐烦多说一句话的面无表情的脸。

“你说什么？”Tony问。

“总犯同样的错。”张佑赫嘀咕，像自言自语又像和Tony说话。楼道的阴影落在他半边脸上，平添了一份高深莫测，仿佛他正在向Tony传授什么了不起的人生隐喻。

这次Tony没说话，等着他继续。

“抽个空过来。”张佑赫说完，径直下楼。Tony还在愣神，张佑赫擦过他的肩膀，头也不回地走了。

犹豫再三，Tony走进陌生的门。

一楼有个不知道具体负责什么的职员示意他上楼，二楼的练习室里一个人也没有。他站在练习室里给张佑赫打电话，电话接通，那边却应和得断断续续，风声很大，听不清到底说的是刚出去还是就要回来，而且很快就断掉了。Tony没有再拨过去，墙角边放着一台笔记本吸引了他。视频还在播放，他弯下腰去看，几个外国女人穿着黑裙子在舞台上跳芭蕾舞，说不上来是什么曲子，就是那种一圈一圈的。还有个男主角坐在舞台的另一边，衰败苍老的脸藏在领子里面，他念——

“你来了。”张佑赫出现在门口。

就这么一小段时间，一串完全听不懂的台词在他们背后拂过，节奏缓慢，韵律苍老，仿佛秋风卷过干枯的树叶，手指碾一碾也就碎了。

“这是什么？”Tony指着视频问。

“音乐剧。”张佑赫说。

“你居然对这个也感兴趣？”Tony下意识地追问道。更让他惊奇的是，张佑赫的脸上竟显出一点粉色的羞腼。

“看编舞。”说着张佑赫走过来阖上电脑，Tony就不好再追问下去了。

两个人站在巨大的镜子前面面面相觑。

“叫我来到底干嘛。”Tony不自在地说。

“纠正错误。”

“啊？”

张佑赫突然席地而坐，这时候Tony才看见他另一只手一直拎着纸袋。

张佑赫一件一件从纸袋里取出碗，等在地上都铺满了才发现Tony还愣着。“你干什么？”

Tony觉得这人简直不可理喻，“我问你才对吧。”

张佑赫哼了一声，不容置喙地说“吃饭”。

这人有病，没法沟通，Tony心想，但还是认命坐下。筷子立刻递到Tony手上。  
“几点吃的早饭？”

“你是我妈吗。”Tony回嘴。

“那就是没吃。”张佑赫翻了个白眼，递给他一只碗，“把这个先喝了。”

“好的，妈。”

“闭嘴。”

“闭嘴怎么喝。”

张佑赫又不说话了。Tony把汤喝了，另一只碗立刻推到他手上。

吃完午饭Tony还在地上坐着，张佑赫利索地收拾一地的餐具。张佑赫拎着纸袋出去，临出门叮嘱Tony“绕着练习室走几圈”，语气不好说是命令还是没把Tony当外人，但等他回来，看见Tony真的在绕圈，面色明显舒展了，仿佛他没做指望，一开始就盘算好了要借机再发一通脾气。

“叫我来到底干嘛。”Tony站在镜子前面问张佑赫。

“再绕几圈然后过来拉伸。”张佑赫语气平平地说。

真奇怪，Tony心想，这人就是不喜欢把事情说清楚，却觉得别人一定会明白他想说什么，但他自己偏偏就是知道张佑赫想说什么，从张佑赫站在楼梯上和他说话Tony就知道事情会怎么发展，他太清楚了，因为重复了一次又一次。

——什么时候。

——明天下午。

——中午前过来。

——......

哑谜一样的对话，删不掉的对话框，换了手机不知道为什么会存在的电话号码，完全没有办法告诉任何一个第三者的困惑。

离开家前Tony对爱德华说，“爸爸走了”，心知这一去可能半条命都得没了。

小狗兴高采烈地舔他的手，小狗什么都不知道。

结果就是，到了天色渐黑的时候，Tony真的死了差不多一半，肩膀肯定不是自己的肩膀了，胯随时感觉会飞出去。张佑赫跟没事人一样蹲在Tony身边反复回看录像，但终于还是做了一回人，不再拎着Tony要求他端正态度坐着一起看。

Tony精疲力尽地躺在地上，认命的听着张佑赫数落他左右不分胡乱发力。那些话像轻柔的风，穿过他的头发，拂过他的额头。

“四肢放松，”张佑赫声音渐低，“鼻吸，口呼。”

微弱的电流在Tony皮肤上滑动，神经末梢麻酥酥的，呼吸变得缓慢而又绵长。地暖开着，Tony睡着了。

“怎么还是错的！”熙俊怪叫，“怎么还是错的啊！”

Tony歪在墙上不想搭理熙俊，但队长明显不想就这么放过他。熙俊蹲在Tony面前掰他的脸，语重心长地对他说，“你告诉哥，你是不是后悔了，是不是想放弃了，不能这样的啊。”

“你错四次，他错八次。”张佑赫站在另一头复看视频，埋着头也不知道在和谁说话。但肯定不是KangTa，他今天没来。

“我真的和他不和。”熙俊一边把凑过来的在元往旁边赶，一边压低声音和Tony说，“网上说的都是真的，那些都是我匿名发的贴。”

“网上说我和他不和也是真的。”Tony说，“虽然那都不是我匿名发的贴。”

“阿西吧。”熙俊突然揪了一把他的脸，肉眼可辨地生气了。

队长自己先站了起来，又伸手去扯Tony，凶巴巴地催他，“起来，别歇了。”

在元在一边没敢说话。张佑赫瞟了他们一眼，放下DV也走过来。

第二次训练张佑赫用了泡沫轴，巨大一个，示意Tony躺上去自己滚。结果Tony在腰椎接触泡沫轴的第三秒就挺起了腰，坚决不肯自己用力去松解肌肉。三两下后张佑赫看不下去，命令Tony趴在瑜伽垫上。

太丢脸了。Tony蜷缩在垫子上，痛得汗水和泪水一起顺着脸颊往下流淌。“吸气，吐气，不要憋气。”张佑赫像一台没有感情的机器，推着泡沫轴在Tony的小腿上下狠手。如果一定要描述，Tony怀疑他是不是存心报复，这人做得出来，他就是这么幼稚。终于泡沫轴一顿碾完，以为今天就到这了，又听见张佑赫冷酷的声音指示他“躺到墙边去拉韧带”。这次Tony真的后悔了，对一切都后悔，对自己的人生后悔，我是如何走到这种境遇，我这一生到底做错了什么。

张佑赫放开Tony，走在Tony身边躺下，双腿放在墙面上拉伸。明明是同样的动作，透过镜子，张佑赫健康的肌肉附在精干的躯体上，形体舒展而又优美。这或许是Tony应该造就的自己，他却没有这样做，而更糟糕的是，如果他娶个可爱的姑娘，也许就会幸福起来，但他也没有；他想摘掉他戴着的面具，但它已经牢牢地粘在了脸上，在痛得龇牙咧嘴中Tony依稀看见自己的脸，那已经是一张衰老的脸了，而镜中的张佑赫却依旧年轻，五年，十年，十五年前，都用同样的眼神注视着他。

放过我吧，Tony对着镜子无声向张佑赫说话，你懂得的吧，你听得到吧，他想对他说，别再看我了，再这样下去，我将不再知道如何穿回那件我没有脱掉的伪装。

“起来。”张佑赫说，“今天从你上次错的地方开始练，练到不会反为止。”

这次回到家，Tony累得倒在床上，澡也没戏就睡着了。

“可以接受错两次。”Tony信誓旦旦。站在他右边的张佑赫仿佛是从鼻子里笑了一声，他立刻改口，“一首歌可以接受错两次！”心下一横，音乐响起，Tony立刻抢拍，这次张佑赫是真的笑了。

中场休息，Tony大声向众人宣布，“也不一定是我错了，也许是你们都错了。”

听闻此言，KangTa的表情要多慈爱就有多慈爱，眼睛一撇发现张佑赫拿着摄像机过来了，赶忙问，“哥，这是什么？”

“录影。”

“都录下了吗？回去看吗。”

“不，”张佑赫毫无感情地说，“以后没钱了拿出去卖。”

熙俊挣扎着从地上跳起来追打他。

过了两天，张佑赫把剪好的视频分发给各人。出错的地方张佑赫甚至一一做上了标注，Tony实在不好意思问别人是不是也有同等的待遇。

真正的问题来得猝不及防。Tony痛苦地转开脸，“我后悔了。”他说。

“什么？”在元站在他边上一脸懵懂，“怎么了。”

熙俊推开门走了进来，“今天练什么？”

“幸福和光。”在元高高兴兴地说，他喜欢光，而且这两首没有那么难。他一直知道当初一起离开的两个哥哥到底发生了什么，但他尚不能意识到Tony的困难在哪里。而KangTa就更不能了，这人高兴得不得了，看样子把自己的主打唱跳个三十次都不能问题。

张佑赫最后进来，有点迟，三步并作两步，“从哪个开始？光？幸福？”

哪个都不要。Tony痛苦地贴着墙角，我觉得今天算了吧，他想。

他感到难堪，那种感觉又回来了。不自在，感到压力，想要躲开，不想在众目睽睽之下相遇，身体无法控制，理智背离情感，想看张佑赫的脸，不想看他的脸，不敢看他的脸，想和他相遇，害怕和他相遇，想和他说话，害怕他说出的话，害怕他，害怕自己。

Tony把额头重重贴着镜面，完全顾及不了自己怪异的反应被别人看到会怎么想。他早就知道了，但是他大意了，他忘记了，张佑赫的态度迷惑了他，私下的接触迷惑了他，叫他以为自己没问题了，他以为一切正在向好的方向发展。但不是这样的，真正的问题来得猝不及防，真正的问题无可回避，真正的问题一直扎根在他自身。在漫长的年岁中，所谓的“正常”与“不正常”早已模糊了界限，曾经扰乱过Tony的东西，现在依旧在扰乱他；以前不能伤害过他的东西，现在也化作利刃出鞘。他活过、思考过、爱过、甚至信过，而今天在场的所有人，没有一个人是他不羡慕的，只要他不是我。这痛感就像一只蜥蜴被切掉的尾巴，那尾巴离开了Tony，却还在他眼前抽搐。

而Tony不得不走到他该走的位置上去，他一开始答应的事情，他没有回头路可走。他站在所有人面前，熙俊，KangTa，在元；舞团，助理，摄影师；不敢看镜子，不敢抬头，不敢动，不敢想别人怎么看他，不敢伸手做动作，不敢开始。一个半领悟的灵魂正在离他而去，他多想把自己苏醒的意识踩在脚下，就像一块酒鬼踩过的地毯，一文不值。

“看着我。”他听见张佑赫说。所有人都等着张佑赫说话。

总是如此，一件事相对另一件。总是如此，不可能性和现实一样愚蠢。总是如此或如彼，总是非此非彼。

“看着我”，张佑赫又说了一次。

透过镜子，Tony终于看见了张佑赫。他年少时的伙伴也看着他，抬起手，开始做动作，开始轻声唱歌，我从来没有忘记你，我一直想着你，而你呢，你是不是把我忘记了，我的双眼流下泪水，感觉到了背叛。

直到他们应该双手交握，张佑赫双手虚虚地握成拳，示意Tony和他做同样的动作，向前走，没有要彼此握手的意思。

定点，结束，分开。Tony照做了。分开站到两边以后，Tony才发现音乐其实一直在响，他含着泪水舞动，等待下一节开始，那时他不得不再度走到众人前面去，约定的时间到了，张佑赫在前方等着他。

事情发展到这个样子，Tony总算想明白，再不能这样了，他对自己说。二十代困住他的问题，三十代依旧困住他，如果不作出决定，四十岁的他依旧在解决同一个问题，泅渡同一条河流，吊死在同一棵树上。这太可悲了，他依稀记得在二十岁的结尾，三十代的开头，他一定立志过要快刀斩乱麻，结果事与愿违，到了现在张佑赫还是走在他身后，低声和他约时间，仿佛他们之间一点问题都没有，什么都没有发生。

你难道还没有受够了吗，你这人到底怎么回事，Tony心中叫苦不迭。但当他看到张佑赫的眼睛，从二十岁到四十岁都毫无改变甚至透露着同样一股拗执之气的眼睛，他又不行了。

“几点。”

“下午一点。”

“不行，早点。”张佑赫说。Tony恨不得一脚把他踢到楼梯下面去。殊不知楼梯下面KangTa一把拽住熙俊和在元，如果不是为了接住被踢下去的张佑赫，就一定在听他们的墙角。

但也没有单独加课的下午一点了。

在下午一点，Tony百无聊赖坐在医院的轮椅上，和助理一起拍片等着拍片看看肩膀和腿到底出了什么样的问题，拉伸韧带和泡沫轴没能救回他岌岌可危的肌肉和关节，是他自己把自己糟蹋得不成样子，活在类似招牌的东西下面。

Tony给张佑赫发短信，这次张佑赫没有来医院，他也不希望张佑赫来医院。上一次在医院看见张佑赫的欣喜纯粹因为Tony脑子不清醒，在陌生的环境里突然见到一个熟人换谁都会高兴，但这次不一样了，这次一切都是确定的、可控的，不需要多一个人来把本来就很稳妥的事情搅和得不清不白。

对于此事，张佑赫简单回复，“哦。”然后就音讯全无。

很好，Tony心想，这才符合此人一贯人设，管七管八管吃饭睡觉的，都应该藏好，不要随便漏出来。

等Tony再回来，原本就落后的进度又比大部队拉下了一大截。但这次他自己也想开了，没有必要，真的没有必要，如果他表现得很在乎，那么张佑赫一定会表现得比他更加在乎，然后就会继续搞出一些人类所不能理解的迷惑操作，让所有人都陷入一种“他们到底在干什么我们又该干什么”的困惑之中。但从一开始，本来不是这样的。

Tony和张佑赫的开始简单得不能再简单，十九岁的TonyAn为了演艺生涯去握队友的手，十指相扣，手心里都是汗，彼此都觉得怪恶心的，又没好意思说。然后就一直没好意思说出来，好的事情，不好的事情，说得好听点是相互理解，说得不好听点，只要命运允许，他将继续喝酒，直到把所有事情都忘掉，获得一种免于猜测的解放。

所以这次Tony是真的想好了，“我决定了”，他再度对着所有人大声宣布，“以后我要按照我的方式跳，我就是对的。”

如此不讲道理的割白之后，更匪夷所思的事情也就发生了。Tony的舞动突然就成了章法，因为不在注意左右顺序和节奏，他不但跳得更加得心应手，唱得也更加舒展了。到了最后他甚至肯向张佑赫伸出手，而张佑赫也把手轻轻地搭在他的手上，一切都很顺其自然，仿佛精神病院里住满了理所当然的疯子。这到底是什么奇怪的比喻，Tony对自己哂笑。只要是看过的人就会知道，他跳的还是反的，他永远犯的是同样的错误。你不能说他不在乎，但他告诉自己不要去在乎。

张佑赫依旧把做了标识的视频发给他看，没有发表评论，只是非常简短地提醒过他一次，要记得松解肌肉。

直到公演的这一天到来。中间Tony试图要求他们也给他打一针封闭，但他们告诉他如果打了封闭他十有八九就感受不到自己的手了，这才作罢。

候场时张佑赫坐在他身边，脸色比他还差，就算天天拉伸韧松解肌肉的人也会拉伤韧带，那费那么大的劲到底有什么意义，岂不是单纯地只是为了自我满足。Tony心想。他正处在一种晕晕乎乎的兴奋情绪里，久违的舞台和呼声冲散了他的注意力，原来是这种感觉，是我把它忘记了，他心想，原来我一直是这样的。接下来，他将有一场漫长的战役即将打响，这是他自己的战役，他盼望了许久，也退缩了多次，但神奇的是，身边的人还是同一个人，台下的人也是同一群人，仿佛他在旅行中写了一本书，记录了所有的倦怠和感伤，却又在回到起点时把书丢弃了，连带行囊，什么都不会被找到，包括迷惘。此刻他想去到外边，那里就是整个世界了，太阳系，银河，至于无垠，张佑赫坐在他的身边，低声问他，“待会儿怎么办。”

Tony转头去看张佑赫，他想说你是谁啊，你不认识我了，连我自己也不认识我自己，我的心是一个泼空的桶，我现在和你说话，是用精神激发着激发精神的公式。我从来没有忘记过你，一直一直都想你，而你呢，是不是已经忘记了我。

另一个无关紧要的问题浮出水面，话到了嘴边就必须得问。Tony没头没脑地说，“那天晚上你到底来干什么？”

张佑赫看起来比他还要困惑，“什么？”

“第一天晚上，你打我脸的那一次。”

“我没打你脸。”这下张佑赫想起来了，还想要生气，所以笑了。

“你笑什么？”

“你给我发的地址叫我过去。”张佑赫说。

“胡说。”Tony说。

“是真的。”张佑赫说，用梦游一样的声调，“待会儿可以给你看手机记录。你说你总在犯同样的错误，那会儿你喝多了。你不该喝那么多。”

这下轮到Tony尴尬了。他对一切都一无所知，从张佑赫的眼睛里看到了自己的脸，失态像面具一样粘在他的脸上。

“以前也发生过。”张佑赫接着说，面色如常。Tony意识到张佑赫在试图打捞他，从没过头顶的羞愧中，用轻描淡写的几句话。“你叫我过去。”

“你就过去了？”

张佑赫冲他笑了一下，也不知道在说谁，“总犯同样的错。”

“走吧”，张佑赫像以前那样把他从椅子上拉起来，连带着熙俊，KangTa，在元都准备好了。

“走吧”，Tony意识到张佑赫正拉着他的手，护住他伤了的肩膀，而所有人都在看着他们，但所有人又不仅仅只是看着他们。

他离开他的座位就像离开他长久的庇护所，他走向舞台就像走向永恒的归宿。四十岁的TonyAn为了演艺生涯去握队友的手，十指相扣，手心里都是汗，还是觉得有些恶心，但没必要说出来了，有些感觉永远留在心里就行了，不要往回看，往回看就会发现，自己永远在犯同样的错误。

你永远不好说它到底是好还是不好，有些错误犯了一千次，如果一千零一次还是会犯，那只能说明，确实尚有余量，可以犯错。

没有来由地，Tony突然感叹，我觉得我真的跳得不错。他想，只要命运允许，我就这么跳了。

而在万众的欢呼中，炫目的灯火褪去、即将亮相之前，他听见站在他身边的张佑赫说，“不错。”

Tony想，也不知道他到底觉得什么不错，在漫长的时间里他们犯过无数的错误，同样的答题错了又错，无所谓了。反正还是会再错。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这种东西，作者自己也很吃鲸，甚至想尖叫。


	2. Cuz I Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没啥实质意义，算是1314之前的事

因为熙俊说要聚在一起吃个饭，最重要的是要把演唱会的想法碰一碰，所以Tony老大不愿意地去了指定地点。

他知道文熙俊能说，但没想到结了婚有了孩子的熙俊居然这么能说，已经十点过半了，熙俊看起来没有一点想要结束演讲进入正题的意思。

牛肉汤刚刚因为浮起一层白色油脂而惨遭回炉，凉菜看上去对空旷的胃一点好处都没有，更糟糕的是张佑赫后仰在文熙俊边上瞪着他看，熙俊说了多久他就看了多久。

不能输。安胜浩告诉自己。也不要妄想转移视线。这人肯定知道我知道他在看我，所以我坚决不能露怯。说你呢，眼睛，听见没，不许看桌板了。

于是他也瞪张佑赫，你看着我干什么，我是能吃还是能给你变个吃的出来。

都行。张佑赫说。

见了鬼了。

Tony大惊失色，他不但看懂我说话，我还看懂他的意思了。

这么多年过去了，我居然能看懂他说话，这科学吗？

更离奇的事也不是没有。

坐在桌两边的安七炫和李在元同时站起，暴风流泪，海豹鼓掌，把Tony吓得够呛。

怎么了这是？他俩又怎么了？为什么鼓掌？

文熙俊和张佑赫随之站起。

Tony还愣着，在元不得不伸手拉他一把，把他从椅子上提溜起来。

“这样就没问题了。”熙俊吸着鼻子，动情地说。

这么就突然没问题了？Tony摸不着头脑。

“哥啊。”在元动情地看着对面的三个哥，还有一个被他提溜在手上。

“在元啊。”熙俊深情呼唤道。

“我好感动。”七炫说。

不是，你怎么就感动了，到底发生什么了这是？

Tony又把眼神移到张佑赫脸上。Hello，这里面还有正常人吗？

张佑赫也盯着他。还突然把手抬了起来。

Tony大吃一惊，这是要抱吗？

我该伸手吗？桌子太宽了有点勉强吧？

那他一个人伸手会不会太尴尬了？到底发生了什么就要抱了？

紧接着，他看见张佑赫挥着手大吼，“上菜！饿死了！”

> 吃完饭都十二点了。猜拳张佑赫输了，他去结账。

结果一去半天没回来。熙俊懒得等，拔腿就跑。

在元问七炫怎么回去，两个人勾肩搭背地走了。

总不能把张佑赫一个人丢在这里吧。Tony这么想，也太可怜了。所以他等到了最后，本着人道主义关怀。

灯光昏暗，空桌空椅。结了账回来的张佑赫和Tony面面相觑。“你怎么还在？”

Tony又气又窘。“你怎么去了这么久。”

事实是，在外面站了半天，等你们都走。但张佑赫没这么诚实，所以他没吭声。

张佑赫盯着Tony看了一会儿。

“走吧。”他说，“衣服穿好，我送你。”

> 这车没见过，那会儿他老开张佑赫的车来着。这么多年都过去了。

“给你水。”张佑赫把纯净水扔给他，“喝点。”

“这才哪跟哪。”Tony说，“我又没醉。”

Tony立刻意识到自己说错话了。这不是一个应该和同事开启的话题，更不适合和前男友展开探讨。好久不见你气色不错，因为生活我越来越依赖酒精，没有人骂骂咧咧从我房间把酒瓶扔出去，从此以后我遇见的所有人都不像你。

我跳下深渊，成为深渊本身。

“总而言之。”Tony强打精神，“我没事。”

张佑赫一言不发。

“地址是这个，你跟着导航走。”Tony试图岔开话题。

哪想到张佑赫并不准备结束话题，“回去后还喝吗。”

你猜。Tony心想。

这么说会被他打吧。

得了吧，撒谎还不是一样会被他打。

所以Tony没吭声。

那会儿他们都年轻，也曾有过这样的时候。下了打歌舞台张佑赫问他是不是晚上睡不着，为什么成宿成宿地在起居室走来走去。

Tony忙着把太长的刘海全部捋到后面去，仰着一张小脸可怜兮兮地反问张佑赫，“那我晚上能干什么呢。”

年轻的小张一脸被可爱到了也被问到了的复杂表情，跟着Tony一起苦恼起来。“对呀，干什么呢。”

后来他们知道了，可以干的事情可太多了。

先是聊天，看漫画，打游戏。

再是抚摸，亲吻，心手相牵。

最后是争吵，沉默，来回拉扯。

这么说起来有些奇怪，不然我回去问问在德要不要和我一起打游戏好了。Tony心想。

但他旋即清醒。疯了吧，在半夜三点，拉人一起打游戏？

真正半夜三点和他一起打过游戏的人，正坐在他身边不发一言。

“走吧。”他劝张佑赫。

他本意想说不早了，你该回去睡觉了，你不是住在雪洞里的神仙哥哥吗，为了跳舞连酒都不喝，就别和我们这种烂在地里的凡人掺和了，你就不是给人解决问题的那块料，不然我们也不会分开。

但张佑赫理解错了Tony的意思，就像很多年前Tony也不是真的想问他晚上睡不着应该做什么。

Tony知道这个是因为张佑赫每一次都心事重重地握住他的手。

这从来不是一个问句。要说的话，更像个求救。但我绝对不会承认的。

月光明亮，沉浸在无限往事和怅惘中的张佑赫却显得形影惨淡。

但怎么说，他这个人吧，惨淡的时候更显得倔强。可能这就是所谓的反差萌，真卖萌还是得看我。不如你就爱我年轻鲜妍的样子吧，我也只爱你风华正茂。这样我们就都是最好的模样了，不要再自寻烦恼。Tony心想。

到这时他终于记起来今天的相约是为了何事，熙俊为了什么喋喋不休，在元为了什么欢呼，七炫为了什么而感动，张佑赫又为了什么和他坐在一起。

回到过去吧，去造一场十七年前戛然而止的梦。这梦中有他自己，年轻的Tony坐在床上，同样年轻的张佑赫一语不发地收拾着双份的行囊。站在宿舍的玄关，张佑赫对他说，“走吧，不要后悔。”那时候他们都太年轻了，不会想到人生分分合合又兜兜转转，充满了悲欢离合和因缘际会。

我这个人吧，根本没办法把任何事情忘掉。每当夜幕降临，我的人生电影院就得重启。一次又一次你和我一起走吧，一次又一次我跟你道别。不过我还是长进了，至少我找到了一种对抗命运的方法。

Tony不知道有没有把这话说出来，但张佑赫发出一声带鼻音的笑意，不置可否。

也许他就是看得懂我眼神，我也读懂他的意思。Tony心想，所以从一开始就应该简单点。

于是他真的开始说话，“说我真的不知道是什么错误，那我就是在撒谎。说我真的不觉得被人打量而尴尬，那我也是在撒谎。说我特别愿意和你待在一起，那还是我撒谎。说我能够把你一个人留在那里，总归都是我撒谎。如此一来就很荒谬了，显得我总在撒谎。”

我们两个之间，你才是那个总能想出办法的人。不像我，如果能够逃避，我就逃避，如果能够放弃，我就放弃。你也不要因此而怪我，因为你走得总是比我快些。所以我叫你走，因为你真的会走。

“你就是这样的人，我也是这样的人，没有必要互相埋怨和愤冕。”Tony说。

被戳穿时他总是控制不好恼羞成怒。Tony心想。

被扯进张佑赫的怀里时Tony安全带甚至都没拆下，Tony手忙脚乱，大声抗议，“也没有必要带着镣铐跳舞吧！”

“给我闭嘴。”张佑赫闷声吼他，脑袋埋在Tony的颈窝里。

Tony不说话了。在他心里，也不是没有设想到会有这种走向，他说话出于一片真心，亦有故意。不是每一次对话都必须把真心呕出来给人看，但张佑赫毕竟不比别人，来来回回，叫人迷惑。现下他身处劣势，如何能不攻心计。

如果说他不知道张佑赫在意他，那他就是个傻子。但他一时想不好到底要怎么办，人生不比舞台表演，今天再去延续同一个梦，可算对昨天后悔？

这是公演后他第一次与张佑赫见面，在此之前，他像过去的两年、三年、四年一样，试图避开张佑赫。有所不同的是，在此之前他以为自己做的天衣无缝，无人知晓，错过都是命运的造化；但现在Tony明白了，不是命运，那不过是张佑赫的顺水推舟，任由他去。

他需要梳理自己，失眠的漫漫长夜给了他足够的时间。场景一再重演，挑游戏带子的张佑赫，半夜煮拉面的张佑赫，舔他嘴角翘起硬皮的张佑赫，说不要了也不听的张佑赫，告诉他不会后悔的张佑赫，问他是不是想solo的张佑赫，下巴脱臼的张佑赫，为他打扫房间的张佑赫，说我们就到这里的张佑赫，有谁能比Tony知道得更多的张佑赫。

“你得给我颁个奖杯。”Tony说。

“什么？”张佑赫抬起头看他。

Tony An，当世张佑赫研究大师。

“如果我没有打算真的和你再见，却又向你道别，那只是因为我在用再见诠释再见。你明白我的意思吗?”Tony说。

他想起当时他们分开的场景。张佑赫站在门边，脸上平静又疲倦，他说，“我走了。”

而Tony说，“再见。”

> “说起来你可能不信。”第二天早上，Tony给在德发短信，在自己卧室里。

“你先说。”在德回复。从电视声音来辨认，他人在起居室。

打字，“我把张佑赫带回来了。”飞快删掉。

打字，“张佑赫在我们家里。”飞快删掉。

打字，“张佑赫在我床上。”飞快删掉。

“让他把电视关掉，吵死了。”张佑赫在Tony背后说，胡茬正戳在Tony肩膀上。

Tony尖叫着从床上跳了起来，并且扯走被子。这直接导致了在德冲进来看到的第一现场里张佑赫穿着内裤躺在床上，Tony则拢着被子站在地上仿佛神圣不可侵犯的烈女。

“打扰了，我这就走。”在德说，身都没转倒退着就出去了，还贴心地带上了门。

寂静，死一样的寂静。

寂静中张佑赫的声音显得尤其不高兴，“被子还我。”

Tony把被子扔到他头上，趁着张佑赫扒拉的间隙，抓着裤子冲了出去。

在德抱着两只狗远远站在起居室的最尽头，警惕告诫他，“你不要过来，先把裤子穿上。”

Tony觉得血直往自己的脑门上冲，太阳穴突突跳得生痛。

把在德忘记了，昨天晚上他把张佑赫带回来了。

然后干了什么？三点钟打游戏了。

还有手里的这条裤子，又松又垮，又是皮筋又是绑带。什么样的男人才会穿这种口袋大得可以塞进两个小孩的裤子，人贩子吗？

Tony把张佑赫的裤子随手一扔，“你的裤子借我一条。”

“我出去遛狗。”在德说。话音未落人已经到了门外。

等到张佑赫光着两条腿走出来，扫了一眼站在原地发呆的Tony，评论道：“你不适合这种裤子，显得你上下一般粗。”

Tony狠狠地横了他一眼。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者惊讶，这玩意居然是个系列！


	3. All the Roads We Have to Walk Are Winding

“我们先谈谈。”

在德要出门，Tony抱着手臂站在门口。

谈什么，谈你半夜前男友带回家吗？拜托大哥，你俩自己谈明白了不就好了，和我谈能起什么作用。

“哥，哥！我等得及，爱德华等不及了。”在德央求，拎起爱德华示意哥你真是惨无人道，什么样的狠心人才能做到不让小狗狗出门上厕所。

Tony板着一张没有人相信他的脸：“你不要以为我不知道你出去干嘛。”

“我遛狗啊。”

“狗屁，等你回来整个小区都知道张佑赫在咱们家睡觉了。”

那你就别让他上咱们家睡觉啊！

在德信誓旦旦，“那绝对绝对是不可能！”

太诚恳了。

“真的？你终于长大了知道什么该说什么不该说了？”

“我当然知道啊！”

Tony迟疑了。但他立刻想起上个月在德在广播里说的鬼话，立刻又坚定起来，坚定得就像他每次被唆弄着要戒酒。

Tony重申：“先说明白，张佑赫只是在我们家睡觉了。”

“我知道我知道。”在德从善如流。

Tony再次强调：“只是睡觉！别的什么都没有！”

在德的脑袋点得像捣蒜。

“这很正常！”

行吧哥，你说正常那就正常。

“就像我俩合住了这么多年一样正常！”

“那绝对是当然的！”

Tony没辙了。他不知道怎么说。距离张佑赫离开他们家过去了整整一天，这是他第一次抓住机会要和在德好好谈谈。有些话难以启齿但必须要说，包括但不限于“我对你真的是好亲故没有保留”和“我和张佑赫真的没有旧情复燃他昨天只是过来睡个觉”。

“所以我现在能去遛狗了吗？”在德充满希冀，大眼睛眨得噼咔噼咔，毕生的演技精粹于此，奉俊昊看了都想喊他去冲击奥斯卡。

正当此时，Tony的电话铃大作，他一手在裤兜里掏手机，另一只手烦闷地冲在德挥了挥，“去吧去吧。”

只听见手机里的文熙俊大声嚷嚷：“Tonya听说张佑赫在你家过夜了你们和好了是吗这可太好了我可太感动了在元都说让你以后可别胡闹了我们小张哥哥这么多年可太不容易了Tony宝贝你听到了吗。”

Tony：“？？？？”

Tony：“！！！！！”

Tony：“金在德你给我回来！”

在德老早在文熙俊说话的时候就跑没影了，比兔子还快，还一手拎一只小狗，一个也没拉下，就怕Tony一个羞愤难忍在狗面前自爆，给小狗狗留下难以磨灭的心理阴影。

给人解释分手七八年的前男友在自己家留宿只是礼节使然绝非旧情复燃很奇怪，但不解释也很奇怪。

所以还是得解释，紧要就是和文熙俊这个养在家里四十年母胎单身女儿终于开始和男人约会的操心母亲。

Tony试图和熙俊澄清事实，“我问他想不想来打游戏，他说想，正好我也想，于是当晚我把他打了个落花流水，这么多年过去了他还是这么菜。事情就是这么简单。”

他会这么说是因为他确实把张佑赫打了个落花流水，这么多年过去了张佑赫也确实就是这么菜得毫无长进。打到最后他都无心恋战哈欠连连了，这位亲故还非得不依不饶一定要再来一把。再来一把的结果就是他醒来的时候金在德小朋友已经开始看晨间剧了，情况吧差不多就是这样。

Tony恳切地看着文熙俊的脸，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴，“现在你能理解了吧。”

我和张佑赫真的什么都没有，你结婚前我俩不也通宵瞎闹来着，总不能说我俩也不对劲吧。

见过大风大浪，现已成功转型并拥有美满婚姻和可爱女儿的中年男士文熙俊先生拧着嘴点了点头，如Tony所愿地喝了口Tony专程为他带的咖啡，郑重其事地回答：“我不能。”

你怎么就不能了！你必须能啊！

Tony被他气得够呛，想打他，又怕打不赢。他扑到两人面前的桌上开始耍赖哀求，“不要闹我了行不行。哥，我叫你哥了行不行。”

“你本来就应该叫我哥。”

“那你像个哥吗！”

“我怎么就不像了！你看看你看看，这么多年。”

“那你要我怎么办？我能怎么办啊？？”

“简单的。”文熙俊开始给他出主意，“不要问张佑赫想不想上你家打游戏就行了啊。”

“那上哪打游戏？”

我说你这个关注的点是不是有的问题？

文熙俊拍了拍Tony的后背，“我有一个好点子。”

Tony迷迷糊糊地盯着他。

“不如你俩上我家和jamjam一起打一把，反正你就惦记着游戏。”

必须得打一架了。Tony愁苦地想。

当天早上张佑赫就像没事人一样回家去了，穿着那条该死的裤子，走之前还给两人做了顿早午饭。

两个人面对面坐在地上吃饭，看样子张佑赫吃得不甚满意，碳水太多，维生素摄入不够。换十年前这位大爷就得发脾气了，然后骂骂咧咧出去买菜。但现在的张佑赫全程不发表任何评论，在Tony那个便利店里搜刮了一圈，勉强挑出几个像话的，又把冰箱里的蛋一次全用完了，中间还发现坏了两个。

他事干得利索，饭也吃得利索。也没打算和Tony讲话，觉得好吃就哼哼两句为自己喝彩，自然得就跟自己独自生活，倒是给Tony省了不少事。

吃完碗筷一捡，“我走了，垃圾要带走吗，”张佑赫问。

Tony遥远地坐在地上挥了挥手，示意你走你的，垃圾别管，我就不送了。

主要是凑近了容易尴尬。

Tony会和文熙俊谈是因为他觉得文熙俊是个明白人，这位亲故知道轻重又为他着想，包裹在充满技巧的俏皮话之下的全然是一颗真心。不像KangTa，小白就只会甜甜地对着他笑，眼神温柔得像鼓励学步儿童。在元更不行了，这人是那种会在抽奖节目暗箱操作出写着张佑赫名字的切开黑，完全不可以相信，他绝对不是我弟弟，他是领养的。

但毫无疑问的是这天过去所有人都知道张佑赫在他们家睡觉了，金在德打死不承认是自己说的，文熙俊毫无必要地保护线人，再去追究到底是怎么回事毫无意义，Tony接受这个事实是因为这事确实就这么发生，人是他自己带回家的，如果说这么多年他这人到底有什么长进，那就是总算明白了如果自己非得和已经发生的事情决战到底，那输的绝对是自己。特别是这块石头还是自己搬起来砸自己的脚——这事他干得得心应手，重复犯错是他此生最擅长的技能。

小半个月过去Tony总算意会了过来，此事没有闹大，“所有人”也不过只是那几个让他足够有安全感的人，揶揄和笑意不会伤害他，于是他试图把这些表达和讯息当做是一种奇怪的关心，有人关心总好过无人问津。当然张佑赫本人并不在让人感到安全的范畴内，他勉强算个当事人，如果能够的话张佑赫这个混球失忆就好了，干脆没有这个人就更好了。

Tony抖了一下，清醒了过来，为时已晚了。

他举着手机难以置信，他走神了，就在刚刚，他回关了张佑赫。

情况急转直下，命运啊世界的女神。接下来该发生什么，是不是应该趁没人注意赶紧撤回，还是再发点什么圈一下他？

我有那么多话想说吗？Tony恶狠狠地扪心自问，把手机扔到床板夹缝。晨间剧都是怎么演的？总得来个人凶神恶煞歇斯底里地把他俩分开吧，“不！你们不能在一起”，随之一段撕心裂肺的bgm立刻响起（曲目就从安理事电脑里随便翻翻好了）。但迄今为止并没有任何人阻拦任何人在一起，现在好像就没有这种人了。如果他和张佑赫同时出现，卖个萌，表达出哪怕有那么一点点亲密的意思。

我天，Tony不敢回忆他在663第二天早上在网络上都看到了些什么内容，简直丧尽天良。所以说，科学上网，很有必要，我就说我不能和张佑赫在台上拉手，现在知道的是知道我们上台唱了几首歌对视了扣手了我揪了他该死的长袖子，不知道的还以为我不但和他复婚了，还高调宣布已经怀孕，眼看着孩子十月份就得生了。

这世道简直离谱，二十多岁的时候他们讨论过是不是应该公开关系，结论是不能公开。倒也不是怕什么，那会儿他俩恋奸情热，大有一种携手对抗世界只要我俩并肩的傻愣之气。但当时真的很认真，把工作和游戏规则看得神圣而无比慎重。他理解张佑赫，张佑赫也理解他。怎么会不理解呢，怎么能不心意相通呢，十来岁的青少年一起练习，一起出道，一起离开，该吃的苦吃过了，当守的道也守住了，所有的经历构成了一个安胜浩和一个张佑赫，总会有公义的冠冕为你我停留。

往后十年才发现不是那么回事，但在Tony入伍的那天晚上，对着张佑赫蹲在地上给他收拾行李的背影，他是真的相信自己会一辈子和张佑赫在一起。时间也是夜里三点，时钟在刻意调低的灯光下反光，仿佛一轮苦月亮挂在墙上。为什么印象里最深刻的永远是张佑赫在收拾东西，这人到底是老妈子还是前男友，我是没有脚还是没有手？

张佑赫那时下巴做了手术，话少得可怜，手上一如既往稳妥又利索。Tony最后拎走的箱子重得惊人，说张佑赫把自己扔进去了他也是信的。冬天终于来的时候张佑赫在休息日给他打电话，问他冷不冷。他如实回答冷，冷得晚上睡不着觉，半夜冻醒过来，发现在德把手捂在我肚子上，所以我也把魔手伸向他的肚皮。

张佑赫说：“我不是给你塞了暖宝宝在箱子里吗。”

Tony笑他，“哎呀你怎么跟没服役一样，”他在电话里乐呵呵地教训张佑赫，“难道私人物品不会被搜走吗，你就说你，你能带暖宝宝吗？”

那天一整天他都因为张佑赫的吃瘪而得意洋洋，心情轻快地就像踩过一片没有人踏足过的雪地。直到晚上再度惊醒，他怔怔地看着天花板上摇曳的树影，一股熟悉的酸涩之意涌动上来，瞬间淹没了他的头顶。他意识到总是这样，他们做好了所有万全的准备去对抗一切，到头来却发现万全的准备也不过如此。在诸神的造物中只有我最易腐朽，多么不堪一击啊，随便什么事情都能把我击倒在地。

就在他这么想，陷入一种全然无法逃脱也无法述说的忧郁之中，一只冰冷的手伸进他的衣服，准确地放在他的肚子上面。在德嘟囔了两声，蹭到他身边，又陷入了睡眠。他握住在德逐渐回暖的手，心里想着，如果张佑赫在这里就好了。

二十分钟后，Tony终于把手机从床板夹缝里掏了出来，视死如归地点开ins提示，果不其然地看见热心网友woohyukjang“开始关注你了哦”。

他倒在床上，手臂搭在眼上，只要我看不见别人就不知道我在笑。

想说的话在心底喧嚣不停，唯独在张佑赫面前，说不出来。黑白分明的人生从未真正存在，苦乐参半，爱恨交织，我爱过你是真的，我想逃离你也是真的，我们不应该在一起，我们也不应该分离。

如果TonyAn会在这个暧昧的夜晚为张佑赫点上一个赞，那什么都不代表，只能说明：

安理事，识相点，快给你哥把bgm曲库共享出来吧。

fin


	4. There is nothing to explain

“我也不知道为什么又搞得这么晚，但如果非要揪出一个人为这种局面负责，那就是我的同事都没有男德。”文熙俊严肃对着视频里的太太说。

时钟走过了晚上十点，他解释为什么今天又没有在门禁之前回家，试图澄清造成这种谁也不想的局面绝非因为我心里没有这个家不为这个家做打算，而是熊孩子和狗男男实在太磨人，我一个没看住就要出事。

毫无夸张的说，文熙俊现在确信了，打从一开始李秀满让他当队长就是为了让他受罪，推着石头上山的西西弗斯也不过如此。

“老婆，你应该明白你丈夫的可贵之处啊！”

正当他挤眉弄眼，调动着全身上下所有的表现力和感染力说服太太给他留门，jamjam从屏幕的另一边挤了进来，“有小狗吗！爸爸我要看小狗”，瞬间占据了整个屏幕。

文熙俊只能见到他宝贝女儿上下晃动的小鼻子和可爱的乳牙了，jamjam在手机另一头兴奋地向他发起进攻。

“爸爸爸爸我们能养小狗吗？”

文熙俊的心中警铃大作。狗，什么狗，我这辈子都不想见到狗了，还有养狗的人。

他好言相劝：“宝贝，你该睡觉了。”

“爸爸我们养小狗吧好不好，好不好好不好好不好？”

“爸爸可以带你去叔叔家看小狗。”

“爸爸我想要自己的小狗，汪汪汪汪，汪汪汪汪汪。爸爸我想要小狗！！”

“这个我们可以明天早上再谈，听我说宝贝你真的该睡觉了。”

“爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸——”

“真的宝贝你不了解小狗，爸爸明天先带你去动物园——”

“我了解！——小狗小狗小狗——”

孩子兴奋了。

这下熙俊连女儿也看不见了，屏幕晃得让他头痛，看样子也没有办法继续讲道理，晚上十点钟还不睡觉的孩子理智程度约等于他手上捏着的煮鸡蛋。

文熙俊紧急向不知道位于手机哪个方位的太太求助，“万能的孩子他妈请你赶紧带孩子睡觉好吗。”

“下周的碗你洗。”太太在电话另一头幸灾乐祸。

“我洗我洗我洗，我给您行大礼了。”

挂了电话的队长感觉自己比挂电话之前还要累，养家的男人伤不起，没成家的一律都是屁孩子，根本不懂我的劳苦。

这会儿他们正坐在练习室的角落里分白煮蛋，眼见着鸡蛋还没都剥干净壳张佑赫就和Tony为晚上到底要不要吃蛋黄吵了起来。健身人士张佑赫主张大晚上了吃蛋黄容易胆固醇上升，要补充蛋白质不如只把蛋白吃了，蛋黄可以攒下来做菜。Tony从鼻子里嗤出声，不指名道姓说有些人毛病真多。这种胆大包天公然挑战权威的行为不但吓了小白和在元一跳，还成功把张佑赫本人给震住。

但在文熙俊看来，他俩就是狗男男臭毛病又犯了。必须得出手阻拦他们！当初他俩浓情蜜意的时候就这个鬼样，好起来的时候你说什么都是对的，闹起别扭来你说什么我都要抬杠。

冬天过去，穿着大棉袄重逢时这屋子里的人个个看起来都一张无精打采冻到不想说话的脸，现在春天都快过完了，外套脱掉脱掉，裤子越穿越薄，在元的下巴尖眼见着丰润，KangTa的脸却清减，就连张佑赫都在安胜浩家里睡觉了，春天真是好，春天让昨日重现，旧事再演，狗男男又续一年。

文熙俊把手机丢到包里，拍拍手：“吵什么吵！”

他站起来，揪起Tony的后领，颇有威严地瞪着张佑赫，“你不爱吃你就不吃，他爱吃他就吃，废话怎么这么多！”

张佑赫冲他翻了个白眼，一点面子也没有给他留，目光从头扫到脚，一看就是故意的，最后说，“你是真的不能吃。”

他还冷笑了!

文熙俊只当自己没听到也没看到，坚持掌控全局，“在元必须得吃！都瘦成什么样了！”

在元捻着鸡蛋吃也不是不吃也不是，心想这到底管我什么事。

结果最后Tony还是没吃。文熙俊冷眼看着他把蛋黄扔进张佑赫的便当盒，心里又啐了一次狗男男没有男德。

今天没有聚餐计划，完了还是各开各的车走。走前张佑赫给所有人都补了咖啡，粉磨好，滤纸也配上了。小白上次说哥的咖啡豆不错，张佑赫就记住了，但文熙俊老疑心张佑赫想毒死自己。之前送的咖啡喝了一回，苦得让他回忆起前四十年的人生，剩下的粉现在还扔壁橱里。

这次熙俊没有先走，扯了一把Tony，好不容易捱倒张佑赫走得没影。熙俊把无福消受的咖啡粉友赠给Tony，Tony看了一眼标签，面露难色，“可我不喝深烘的豆啊”。

靠！我就说为什么这么苦。

说着Tony把自己的豆掏出来，“哥试试我的。我这个味道轻，就不用加牛奶了。”

一听这话，文熙俊看着他的目光顿时考究了。

“Tonya。”

Tony觉得自己背后的汗毛都竖了起来，所有防御机制全部展开，使徒入侵第三东京市，随时都得从隔壁楼里掏出离子刀反击。

“干嘛，是真的嘛！”

“你是能分得清咖啡豆的人吗？”文熙俊摸着自己的下巴，笑了。

“桌子上的灰扫干净了吗宝贝，需要哥再去上门帮你大扫除吗？”

“.......”

“架子上的照片捏，哥还是不是你唯一的合影对象？”

Tony大张着嘴看着他。

文熙俊步步紧逼，大脸凑到跟前，“跟我说实话，你俩又在一起了吗？”

得有个人控制一下文熙俊兴奋的情绪，但练习室里只剩下他们两个人。Tony心想，算了吧大哥，你都不知道当初我们为什么分手，知道了你绝对不会追问我俩是不是在一起。

你可能会把我俩分别打包送到南北极洲去。

Tony推开熙俊的脸，“别闹了，没那回事。”

文熙俊一脸你就这么说反正哥不信。

“是真的没有。”

“你就苦恼呗小猴子”熙俊说。

他想说等你苦恼够了就会明白，只是不要为明天的事情忧虑，因为明天自有明天的忧虑，一天的难处一天当就足够了。

但Tony另有打算，这会儿也不觉得苦恼。夏天和轻飘飘的心绪一起降临，他正处在人生的另一个循环，在不断的“想不通”和“想得通”交替中，现在他恰好认为自己从来不为张佑赫本人而苦恼。早在十多年前他的问题就全部解决完了，剩下不能解决的，这辈子也就只能这样。如果文熙俊坚持要说他想不明白，那只能说他们答得并不是同一张试卷，你怎么可能明白我的答案。

“我不苦恼。”Tony这么笃定地对熙俊说。

这下熙俊真的开始担忧，立刻抛出另一个问题，直白且毫不隐晦，“药还按时吃吗？”

Tony冲他笑了笑。

“吃啊哥，上个月医生还给我换了种药呢。”

文熙俊追问，“睡觉呢？”

“就张佑赫排练习课这个疯劲儿，M78星云原住民也得睡觉。谁跟他没事人似的，我白天还有固定节目呢！”

破案了，文熙俊心想，感到一点点放心。事实上，就连Tony的医生也表示欣慰，规律锻炼和稳定睡眠对Tony一点坏处也没有，至少保证了他在清醒时不会崩溃。

张佑赫，你这人还是做了件好事，虽然我老婆可不这么认为。

“走了走了，早点回去睡觉。”熙俊挥挥手。

“你不要担心。”Tony还站在原地冲他笑。

果然是休息好了，文熙俊心想，或者是我眼花了，竟觉得他的脸和十八九岁时差不离。

“真的，熙俊你不要担心。”

“知道了知道了。”

Tony推开门，咖啡店里一个人也没有，张佑赫站在柜台后面，扫了一眼手表，冲他点点头，“今天很准时。”

Tony把豆子丢在柜台上，“给你，熙俊和我都觉得你想毒死他。”

张佑赫看了一眼豆子，表情滑稽得就像被人戳穿了真相。

天很晚了，整条街上只有智开一家店开着。Tony进来后张佑赫就锁了门，关上了房间里所有灯，只手拎着一盏小吊灯把Tony往后院里引。

从小小的四方天井望去，天空中有云，看不到星星，空气里有即将下雨的泥土香味，四周很静，只是非常偶尔的会有外面街道车辆驶过，杯子里的啤酒气泡缓慢炸裂，扑通扑通的很难说只有心跳。

这天是星期二，因而他们为星期二碰杯。话说起来荒谬，举杯的时候却又很自然。夏夜里的张佑赫扎了个扫把头的小辫子，脸上微微出了点油，如果不是胡茬到了该刮的程度，看起来还像个怼天怼地的青少年。

Tony望着张佑赫发笑，这情景就像回到他们还小。那时候真的很年轻又很天真，所期望的也不过是有一个这样平静的夜晚，有星星或没有都无所谓，有情饮水饱。当他坐在张佑赫身边，张佑赫的手臂圈住他的肩膀，时间停止，表演还在继续，张佑赫悄声在耳边说“Tonya好孩子，等一等，再等一等。”

这一等竟已二十年。

想象一朵未来的玫瑰，幸福看似触手可及，但我的命运早已确定，谁能年轻时就活得年轻，谁能不早不晚地成熟。我活在我曾经的梦里面，而现在我却连梦想也没有，生活得面目全非，已找不到我自己。

“想摸你就摸。”张佑赫突然说。

“我有病吧。”Tony啐他，“我为什么要摸别的男人的胡子，神经病。”

“我比较帅。”

Tony冲着天翻了个白眼。

这天的早上，Tony从自己的床上醒来。天空雪亮而又清晰，白色的窗纱被风吹起，六月扑面而来。神经末梢麻酥酥的，每一个细胞都妥帖而又舒服。睡了个好觉。

他一时兴起，拢起被子就往外跑，晒了自己的被子又去敲在德的门，“起来了起来了起来了！”

在德被他撵到一边，悲愤大喊，“大夏天晒什么被子啊哥！”

“大夏天你还盖被子呢！”Tony说，“你这孩子一点也不会照顾自己，多让哥操心。”

“所以现在你会照顾自己了是吧！”

Tony一脚踢在他屁股上，在德做着鬼脸去洗漱。

吃早饭的时候Tony才发现咖啡没有了，有点可惜，明明滤纸都拿出来了。谁也不想以身涉险文熙俊那袋深烘的铁皮卡，只好打发在德去找家里的速溶咖啡。

在德一边翻找一边抱怨，Tony却“噗“地一声笑出了声。变化是慢慢发生的，以至于他发现时竟有些恍若隔世之感。

终于喝上速溶咖啡。“你说奇怪不奇怪，活了这么久，总是有东西找不到的情况，东西买了却忘记的情况，东西屯了一堆最后却发现已经过期的情况，却好像真的很少发现什么东西用完了。”

在德一脸“你仿佛在逗我”。

“你这表情是什么意思。”

“哥觉得我们家的手纸是哪里来的？”

“呃......”Tony顿时语塞。

“厨房上面的壁橱里有灯带的替换灯泡，哥应该也不知道。”

“？？？？？”

“垃圾袋也不是从垃圾桶自己生出来的。”

“我以前总在想，哥独自生活过，却还是活到了和我合居，这怕不是一个伟大的生命奇迹。后来我想明白了，每一种结果都有成因，是人生的不同阶段而已”在德喝了口咖啡，在继续往下讲前，又连喝了两口。

“哥不是不能独自生活，只是现在处于和我互相照顾的阶段。我说互相照顾，是真的互相照顾，哥当然在照顾我，我知道的。

“我能为哥做的其实是很少的事情，也没有少给哥添麻烦，这么说来真的很抱歉，但我确实习惯了。

“哥有哥的问题，我也有我的问题。虽然我是弟弟，但我俩都到了大叔的年龄。我没有狂妄到觉得能帮哥解决问题，哥也不能解决我的人生问题，所以哥老是觉得应该照顾我，我接受，其实也没有必要。哥能记得定时买手纸就是值得开party庆祝的大事了。

“可是我总是相信，哥总有一天会记起来，活着是件多简单的事情呀，我们都活得好好的，生活创造问题，也找到办法。昨天的想法，今天的想法，明天会去做什么，谁能有个谱呢，随便来个什么事情都能把人击垮在地。

“哥不要目瞪口呆，其实我也不知道我在说什么，突然这么能说，我自己都十分惊讶。天哪，我真的好惊讶！

“你说我我要不要跟志源哥聊聊，我觉得我可以去做个什么YouTube或者电台节目。哥你刚才录音了没有？？你可以为我作证吗？？？？哥？？？？”

“你绝对想不到在德早上跟我说了什么，”Tony说。

几乎是同时，他看见了张佑赫在夜里的一双并不温顺的眼睛。话头戛然而止，尴尬像两道淡淡的刹车线横亘在面前。

张佑赫却说，“没事，你说。”

他盘起了腿，是打算认真听的样子。

气氛多美妙啊，Tony想，太美妙了，真想停在这一刻。

下一刻他便忘记了本来要说的语言。

“我刚刚打算对他说什么？”他疑惑地想。

是常态了，不知道自己在想什么，苦恼什么，无法描述自己的问题，自己的现状，我是一个怎样的人，该到哪去。

我该对他说什么？你好再见最近的改变？

恐慌像一张从天而降的网，这感觉太熟悉了，被网捕获，即将窒息。

做点什么。我，必须对自己做点什么。

在所有可能说出的求救中，一个气泡腾空而起，不受控制地穿过Tony的胸腔，喉管和口腔。

“啪”地一声，他吐出来了，那个泡泡。

Tony听见自己说，声音来自远方，“我爱你”。

他为此目瞪口呆，以至于攒紧了胸口的衣裳。

然后几乎在同时，又是“啪“地一声，气泡炸裂开来。

“我也爱你。”张佑赫握着他的手低低地答话。

他因此钻出水面，大口吸气，湿润的空气进入到每一条血管，后背也有了湿意。这黏答答的感觉让他回到人间，理性开始运转，逻辑重新归位。他明白方才的割白是唯一的本能，是唯一能说的语言，天顶上一束光垂下，照亮世间唯一的小小漩涡。

想说爱你并不困难，难的是除此之外的万事万物。真正的问题从来不是我爱不爱你，我的心高声诉说着我们必须分开的理由，我的情欲却成群结队地走向你。

不需要解释什么，稍作休息就能想想清楚。一开始是Tony太紧张了，以至于忘记了其中最紧要的事情。你看这多轻易啊，而且从来都没有变过。Tony心想，如果我早一些发现的话，那些眼泪，那些尴尬，那些我从你身上曾经拿走的东西，都将沿着直线由我重新送还给你。

他看着张佑赫，用迟疑和混沌诉说我总是这样，要花很多时间去离开你，花很多时间去找到真相。真相中包裹着一个懦弱的我和一个也没有那么坚强的你，我为了离开你而旅行了那么远，命运如悬崖，屹立在我的灵魂，万丈的浪潮拍向我，浑身湿透，却无法响亮地表达伤心。你是知道的，也许所有人现在都知道了，我的可爱和我的不可爱都源于自身，我的爱意和伤害都源自本能，我的自私与慷慨都是基因密码，我的所有行为都符合弦理论，我没有办法将它们割裂，更不能将其中之一剥离。喂，你听得懂的吧。

“说真的，我现在说爱你，但从一开始我就知道结局。”Tony说，重新找回语言，转头不再看着张佑赫。他仰着头，积雨云低得仿佛要落下来。“你不能怪我离开你。我也没有怪你离开我。你有没有我，我有没有你，都一样能够生活。你活得不错，我也还可以。

“我心爱的，我们早就应该确信。我们的事情说来话长，其实也短。这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。当这个时刻来临前，每一次我们都相信自己可以不那么审慎，不那么顺应命运。

“但不会有改变的。

“情绪会递进，感受有深浅，是交往过不错的男人和女人，你不在时甚至拿你和别的女孩做过比较，老戏码一再上演，结局从来没有第二个。

“不是没有试过孤注一掷，将所有的幻想都寄托于自己会有改变。这并不会发生，因为我们谁也承受不起改变的代价，比起我们不在一起，我们谁也不愿意接受我不是我，你也不是你。你说对吧？这就是所有现状的成因，所有打圈的源头。

“你不要怀疑，也不要试探，我爱你，我虽然软弱，但这没法否决。”

他下定决心，于是又说了一遍，“我爱你。我一次又一次地重复爱上你。我从来没有不爱你。这是你一定知道的事情。”

他看起来被我绝妙的语言艺术震住了，Tony洋洋得意。

好了，从他的下巴线条来看，现在他组织完语言了。我希望自己认真听完，对照上一次类似的场景，记住每一个细节，看看这次又有什么差异。

正当Tony这么想，六月的雨兜头落下。“哗”的一声，冲进他喝了一半的啤酒杯，落下他的眼角。

在从天落下的洋流中，有别于从前，他听见张佑赫冒出句从来没有说过的新奇发言。

“要去我那里吗。”

“这儿也还行。”Tony垂下眼睛笑，“除非你不行。”

“说真的，待会儿要去我那里吗。”张佑赫又问了他一次。

“那我得给在德发条短信。”说他不回来了，记得给食盆换水。

然后他发完那条短信，又冲着张佑赫笑了一下，试图把张佑赫奇奇怪怪的傻脸刻进脑海。他们手拉着手，走进房间，做爱，做回自己。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我瞅着还有一节就能完事了。


	5. Forever Dream

这天解散前文熙俊照例把所有人叫到一起，除了张佑赫提前早退。

临近公演，张佑赫的日常保健工序越做越多，兜里随身携带一把小型筋膜枪，裤子那么宽总算是排上了用场，饶是这样还是得三天两头往医院跑，浑身上下贴满了医用胶带，乍一眼看过去还以为这人是用胶带黏起来的。没人敢劝他不要这么拼，因为所有人都很拼，文熙俊足足瘦了四十斤，连续两个月荣登健身房当月最奋进会员，健身房老板已经着手和他讨论签约代言。

对完所有流程，队长突然想起来，“张佑赫今天为什么发脾气。”

Tony举手，答得坦坦荡荡，“因为我说他新染的头发像美少女战士。”

文熙俊倒吸一口凉气，“是不是我想象中的那个粉头发的？”

Tony表示赞赏，“就是你想象中的那个粉头发的！”

“然后呢。”

“然后他就发脾气了。”Tony抱歉地说，“但我没想到他又跑去打你——”

“他哪次不是拿我出气？？？”文熙俊郁闷地打断他，一边把这熊孩子勾过来用力揉他的头发。

“我以为他发完脾气就完事了，结果他出门是为了逮着你暴揍”Tony惋惜地说，“当时我还和小白说他成熟了呢。”

“真的”小白为他作证，“我们还很欣慰了一会儿。”

“我看你们俩就是故意惹他，从二十年前你们在后台争一本漫画闹得刘海都剪瘸了我就看出来了。”

“我记得这事，后来是谁赢了来着？”Tony问Kangta，“你？”

“在元吧？”KangTa说。

“这里面怎么还有在元的事？”

“我不知道，”在元语气平平地接上话，“我记得这事，我真的一直就是安静地坐在那里看漫画，和打架一点关系都没有。”

“说是这么说，”文熙俊说，臂弯里还夹着Tony毛茸茸的一颗脑袋，“我感觉今天的事你也脱不了干系。”

“那你就太对了，”Tony艰难点头，“是他先提醒我美少女战士的，我又不看少女漫画。”

他从队长的怀抱里挣脱开来，拨弄了一会儿自己的发型并抱怨，“哥，我待会儿还有工作呢”。

“哥真的好辛苦。”KangTa赞许地说。

“他就爱折腾！”文熙俊故作嫌弃地说，“没事也要给自己折腾出事来。”

“我可是顶天立地的一个男人！”

“知道了知道了快闭嘴。”

“要是哥需要的话我也可以照顾哥哦。”

“我看你今天确实是很想被揍。”

“在元就被我照顾得很好嘛。对吧在元。”

在元人站在门口，“这里面怎么还有我的事，我以为我能走了呢？”

Tony和张佑赫能成为正常同事关系是因为他们双双都具有高尚的职业道德。“至少是我本人具有高尚的职业道德”，Tony信誓旦旦，“绝不会放任张佑赫因为自己的幼稚搞砸演唱会。”。他这么说，风发的意气充满整个胸膛，丰润的脸颊因充分的锻炼和睡眠而熠熠生辉。

对此，他的医生好言相劝，“要按时吃药，不要随便减量呀安先生。”

现状不得不提，现在Tony和张佑赫是一三五七合训，二四六见机行事，偶尔中午一起喝喝咖啡，极偶尔晚上一起过夜的正常同事关系。

什么，正常同事关系不会在一起过夜？你们办公室友谊这么差劲的吗？

留宿当然是在张佑赫家里，张佑赫在Tony那留宿的情况从头到尾一共只出现了两次。第一次当天下午所有人都知道张佑赫的留宿，第二次早上四点爱德华突然出现在张佑赫床头舔他脸，吓得他垂直坐起，还以为BOBO准备把他带走。之后张佑赫说什么也不上Tony那去了，在德因此谢天谢地。Tony则表示：不去就不去，我还能惯着他不成。

在张佑赫那留宿就不得不肩负起帮他贴医用胶带的重任，有时需要绑成个“人”字有时又需要是个“王”。有次Tony异想天开，试图贴出个“文熙俊”，被张佑赫在事成前察觉而惨遭就地正法。

欺身而上的时候，张佑赫半是喜爱半是恼火地警告Tony不要乱蹬，并扬言“不然就给你把腿绑上。”

Tony心说绑了我腿也不知道是你不方便还是我更不方便点，但还是收了腿怕真的踢到他。亲密相贴，他还是会觉得张佑赫瘦得只有一把骨头，久别重逢时曾经艳羡过的肌肉此时也显得太过单薄，光裸的肩头嶙峋得像两把即将穿透肩膀的尖刀。爱是一种永远担忧的情绪，让Tony不受控制把张佑赫揽在胸口肩头。

“怎么？”张佑赫疑惑地抬起头，又或者只是单纯反感有人试图抢夺主导权。但他的恼火在Tony亲了亲他的脑袋后迅速消散了，这一刻他只是伏在Tony身前令人心酸小野兽。

“不要闹我”，张佑赫说，像抱怨又像撒娇。

还是有睡不着的时候，但修普诺斯面对的是两位携手的行家。如果在张佑赫宣布睡觉后Tony却辗转反侧，不如两个人就一起干点正事。打游戏绝对不允许，声光电总是让人亢奋，更何况张佑赫人菜瘾大；也不至于半夜爬起来弹琴唱歌编曲发展才艺，毕竟也不是二十岁刚出道的爱豆了，犯不着这么和自己过不去；只是手拉着手躺在床上冥想，但Tony实在搞不明白冥想、放空和胡思乱想的区别，还坚持诋毁张佑赫纯属躺在床上发呆。

“那你就发呆。”张佑赫没有好气。

于是Tony发呆，带着某种自暴自弃和无可奈何。事实证明发呆比胡思乱想更容易陷入睡眠，天花板不会因为发呆而落下来，人生电影院也不会上演新的悲剧；场景定格，浪潮温柔，慢慢模糊了视线，最后也能睡上三四个小时。

每每这样，第二天张佑赫会给训练放水，不至于强迫所有人上蹿下跳无氧运动六小时。他的理由是训练还是得顺应肌肉状态，累了就不能强求。但金刚芭比安理事私下另有见解，所谓的肌肉状态肉眼又看不出来，熙俊哥你不要听他的，你远没有达到极限，还是要加练，你看你唱一首歌气断八十次，尤其要加强有氧，来，我帮你把沙袋绑上，哥你自己小心点腰。

票务转来消息说所有场次售罄，所有人都吓了一跳，以为是哪里出现了问题。不是没有怀疑过可能会爆满的情况，也不是不曾被人追捧，但受欢迎到这种程度，还是让人感到久违了和受宠若惊。

Tony清楚这个故事的开局，张佑赫能够准确说出了他们在哪一年的哪一天拿到了人生中的第一个一位，细节详细到当天穿了哪件打歌服上台。

在那个因为拿了一位而醺醺然的回程，所有人像沙丁鱼一样在车里挤成一团。街灯快速向后划去，“我得喝一杯。”Tony下意识地说。

熙俊赶紧捂住他的嘴，“快闭嘴，哥还坐在前面。”

经纪人坐在最前面，假装睡着了，没有搭腔。

“哥。”小白在身后的座位小声地喊，张佑赫坐在中间，把两个弟弟的脑袋按得低低的，灯火交错，星星落在他们年轻的脸上。

“我有一件事情需要向你们坦白。”小白艰难而又羞腼地说，“我偷偷藏了一瓶酒在哥宿舍的水槽下面。”

张佑赫看着Tony，Tony看着熙俊，熙俊看着在元，而从在元的眼神来看，他肯定知道是哪个水槽，并已经做好了回去就要以身试法，打破未成年人不宜饮酒条条框框的准备。

这时经纪人咳了一声。神秘叛逆青少年们立刻静若寒蝉。

只听见这位哥慢慢悠悠地说，“那瓶酒啊，我用来炖菜了，怎么？你们没吃出来吗？”

而现在再也没有什么能阻拦他们喝酒了，中年偶像因年龄和金钱而获得了人生的自由。在公演的最后一周，他们撺掇着又聚了一次餐。席上Tony规规矩矩地意思了一下就算了，张佑赫为了保持体型和健康本来就不喝酒。“可见人生也没有永恒的自由”，四十岁的忙内李在元稳重而不失可爱的总结，客客气气地让餐厅把意思完了的酒杯撤下去，把茶水摆上来。

此番的文熙俊看起来比此前的每一次都能说，但现在已经不重要了。他愿意说，所有人就愿意听。有些话重复了，有些笑话老套了，有些回忆记不清了，那也不要紧。他们举杯，杯子里盛放着茶，饮下的却是经年的汗水和泪水。几台摄像机在不同机位运转，为了以后的纪录片，或仅仅只是作为不能忘怀的纪念。他们在席上怀念一切又向往一切，享受死而复生般感寂寥的喜悦。人随年华而长进，最终学会爱自己也学会爱人；原本以为一个人也可以，现在却心下了然，已无法再独自走下去。时代的风暴过于强烈，伤痕划开皮肤表面，泪水汇聚成河，情到深处文熙俊也不管身边是谁，兜头一抱，张嘴大喊，“H.O.T forever !”

这场景分外熟悉，发生在梦里也曾经真实降临，小白和在元同时站起，暴风流泪，海豹鼓掌。Tony看着他们发笑，张佑赫大声叹气，最后反手抱住了熙俊的腰，头一次没有发脾气。

散席的时候气氛达到高潮，张佑赫突然想起什么——在Tony看来，他就是故意的，甚至调动此生几乎没有的演技。

张佑赫拉住文熙俊，非常认真，特别严肃，几番欲言又止而又情不自禁，“你今天说H.O.T. forever,如果演唱会开完，后面就没有了，那你又得挨骂，所以我觉得你以后还是别瞎嚷嚷。”

文熙俊简直难以置信，“你说什么？”

“我说你不要公开瞎嚷嚷H.O.T. forever，除非你真能forever。”张佑赫说，后来实在是憋不住了，开始露出笑意，“怎么老不记打呢，你能吗？”

“明年还要开演唱会！”

“后年呢？”

“后年也开！年年都开！我还要出专辑开巡演上综艺！谁敢不来我就把谁绑上去！”

“My sweet suffering Jesus”Tony和在元咬耳朵，“我不想和他俩一起出镜！”

这边厢文熙俊和张佑赫一扫整晚的其乐融融，距离哥俩打起来只剩下文熙俊挥起一拳。“现在我必须得做点什么，至少是拉开七炫哥，他有点过于乐在其中而煽风点火”，忙内文静地对Tony说，“我觉得我们这个组合能维持正常同事关系是因为至少还有我一个正常人，现在我终于可以说出来了，这么多年，我过得真不容易。”

时间回到1996年，李秀满老师用日后被SM家爱豆至少两百次模仿过的标志性声调说，“啊，孩子们，我觉得candy是一首绝赞的出道曲。”

他说这话的时候，文熙俊不住眨巴大眼睛，张佑赫没有睡醒，Tony不发表评价，KangTa还在纠结自己的新艺名，李在元觉得无所谓反正你们也没问我意见。

私底下文熙俊吐槽，“这首歌的逻辑很有问题。”

“这个男人逊到一塌糊涂，黏黏糊糊的算什么劲。”张佑赫表示很赞同，“我不要唱。”

此时他还不知道，日后他选歌编舞将呈现出一种惊人的唯一性——凡是不能显得我屌炸天的我都不要。

“是男人就要战斗！”KangTa挺起尚未长成的小身子板，只是很难分辨，他想要为之抗争的是不唱情歌出道，还是换个没这么傻的艺名。

Tony对唱什么毫无兴趣，心思一直专注于晚上到底能不能吃上杂菜饭。在元在Tony身边细声细气地发言，“我好喜欢《战士的后裔》。”

1996年9月，高唱着“啊你算什么东西”的神秘叛逆男子团体H.O.T正式出道，原定的甜蜜情歌成为后续曲。

二十年岁月如白驹过隙，未来的似已惘然，过去的已如尘烟，二者平衡于这蓄势待发之际。2018年10月13日，时隔十七年，四十岁的爱豆站在后台，听见舞台之外轰鸣的喊声，高亢如圣彼得打开天堂之门展开。那金色的国王和他们狂野的拥趸，即将狂欢到群星渐逝，手握着手，脚挨着脚，头发飘舞在搅起的风里。

在安可之前，最后一把化妆刷扫过脸颊，Tony的恐慌发作了。

那是一个清凉的，熟悉的夜晚，举目望去，漫天的彩带和金粉还未散去。老朋友，又一次。

在他们头两年公演的过程中——说实话一开始他能记住的只有紧张、饥饿和因为喝了太多水而想要便溺——有一天，他觉得自己应该退出，并下决心这一场唱完就结束。结果收工后张佑赫问他要不要回去打游戏，你先洗澡还是我，明天能不能把你新买的T恤借给我，咱俩买新游戏带子的钱终于攒够了，总是有一堆的问题。他不得不吼了张佑赫，叫他安静一点，不要打扰自己想事情。

也就是那一次，他觉得自己看透了张佑赫面无表情后的表情。透过日光灯照射下的浴室镜子，张佑赫一双疲倦的眼睛一直追随着他，神情无法准确描述，是一种无可奈何又不能就此算了的神情，甚至透露出隐晦的委屈。当Tony在成年后的梦境后反复重现一个孩子曾经因为对他无能为力而委屈，很难说他是单纯感到悲哀还是为之也感到被人需要的欣喜。

他又回想起某些时刻，他把它称为叛逆少年专辑里不合逻辑的情歌。他和张佑赫搂在一起，因握住最后一根浮木而感到安心。他把他那坚硬而又瘦削的男朋友拢在胸口，无声祈祷他能够幸福，充满无私的痛苦。对方在睡梦中也不堪示弱地紧紧环抱着他，肩胛骨顶着肩胛骨，呼吸叠着呼吸，直到双双因为过于放松而散落开来，滚落到床的两端去。

旧事重现，当务之急是将演出继续。现在Tony不需要谁来哄着他了，他主动伸手过去。被抓住衣角的张佑赫反应快得就像等待已久，他把身子弯下一点，见Tony并没有动，于是他又弯得更低一点。

“好孩子”他说，声音穿过时间，穿过记忆，“再忍一忍。”

是了，就是这个人。Tony知道这其中所有的窍门。即使在张佑赫离开后，他也从来没有停止摸索。他的人生电影院里上演过悲剧，喜剧，默剧和魔幻剧，主角大惊小怪，爱管闲事，面子比什么都重要，脊背硬得惊人。有时他说，“握住我的手，不要和我失去联系。”有时他还会说，“今天晚上赶时间，我俩可能要挤在一起洗澡”，或者“上次买的磁带实在难听”，以及“明天早上你能不能煎个蛋我吃。”

这就是他和张佑赫的故事，也是他自己的故事。在安可前Tony又回忆了一次。不符合逻辑，不够男人，黏黏糊糊又重复走进同一个死局。他想，明天以后，其实也没有了和张佑赫再见面的理由。但熙俊说明年还有新的演唱会。后年也开，年年都开，还要出专辑开巡演上综艺，谁敢不来他就把谁绑上去。

因为一些对失败的经验之谈和对现实的不甘心，Tony对一切保有疑虑。可是血不受控制地从他的心房里流出，向着张佑赫交握的指尖而去。熙俊和小白还有在元也走过来，用充满汗水的肩膀把他拢在最里。他感觉自己依旧受到上帝的庇佑，仰着头就能对他说话。你必汗流满面才能糊口，直到你归于尘土。因为你从尘土而生，你一生追逐的东西，你必一生为之所苦。

但这双手已经不是当年无力垂下的双手，他抱住了他的队友，就像抱住自己的生命。

他现在想起SBS和MBC的演播室，想起蚕室白色海洋的看台，想起万人征集时留下的泪水，想起SNL荒唐的分镜，想起终将分离的语言，想到必须踏入的人生。他看着张佑赫的眼睛，想告诉他，记得这是你和我可以共享的唯一不朽的事物，我的舞台，我的生命。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列完了。
> 
> "Same Mistakes "取自One direction“Same Mistakes”中“Or else we'll play play play all the same old games/And we wait wait wait for the end to change/And we take take take it for granted that we'll be the same/But we're making all the same mistakes”
> 
> "Cuz I Let It Be"取自周杰伦“Now You See Me ”中的“now you see me cuz i let it be”
> 
> "All the Roads We Have to Walk Are Winding"取自Oasis"wonderwall"中的“And all the roads we have to walk along are winding /And all the lights that lead us there are blinding/There are many things that I would like to say to you/I don t know how”
> 
> "There is nothing to explain"取自ALI“lost in paradise”中的“When time gets rough/Night and day are fading/I'm going to relight your feeling/There's no time to explain” 
> 
> “Forever Dream”取自X-japan"Forever Love"中的“Forever love,forever dream”
> 
> 其他对佩索阿、叶芝、博纳科夫、特德姜、尤丽策、以及其他我记不起来的引用和化用不再一一标注。


End file.
